


prisoner of history

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Charles Is a Darling, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, First Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Laws dictate that all empaths, illusionists and telepaths leave the island of Genosha after their powers manifest during the Passage.</p><p>Through the Laws, Erik lost his best - and only - friend Charles.</p><p>Years later, Erik found a surprise he had never expected, but one that he welcomed all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	prisoner of history

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aesc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesc/gifts).



> This started as a fill for [this plot bunny](http://theletteraesc.tumblr.com/post/41543332742/exorcising-a-plot-bunny), though somewhere along the way it lost half of that plot and grew a new one. 
> 
> The dystopia describes is more like that of _The Giver_ than anything else.
> 
> Many thanks to **Cesare** and **ninemoons42** for their beta work on this. Any and all remaining mistakes are mine.

Despite being born three cycles apart, Charles and Erik had been inseparable since they were children. The usual way was that children of different age groups were forbidden to play together, other than when the whole community gathered - but there was little anyone could do to keep the two of them apart.

Erik heard Sharon as she pressed Charles to leave the gangly neighbor along as he rode his bike through the streets, chiding Charles further that the boy wasn’t interested in again learning about the nature of life in Genosha. Sharon’s voice had risen so the whole neighborhood heard, but Erik ignored the words, just as he had ignored the words of all the teachers at school. Quietly one night, Edie pleaded that the younger boy who idolized Erik would be torn apart when Erik left for his Passage, not too far off on the horizon. Neither boy listened to their mothers, and when they were both home from school, they stood next to each other before devolving into giggles about their respective days. Neither set of parents could convince their sons to stop, and as the boys grew closer and closer together, Shaw started to take a keen interest in them both. Loud speakers warned against unauthorized socialization day after day, but neither boy stopped looking for the other as soon as they were released from their other responsibilities.

Hardly a day would pass when the two were not seen together, whether at the place that had been set aside for the children's recreation in school or on the small lawns adjoining their houses, even after Shaw himself returned to observe the two boys one day just before Erik’s Passage. Their leader scowled at them both, and warned them of the perils of Erik’s upcoming Passage, and how that would change each of them.

Charles had started to cry at Shaw’s words. Erik comforted his friend as he knew how, hugging Charles tight and whispering, “It’ll be fine. You’re strong. I’ll be back and we’ll be the same.”

Erik felt himself lying to his friend, but said what he thought would help, knowing that as he went through his Passage, he would think of Charles.

In the end, the words mattered little.

-

As Erik left the Great Hall for his Passage, he caught a glimpse of Charles’ tight wave. Charles’ features were sullen, as if this event meant the end of their friendship, but Erik waved back and used his friend’s adoration as all the more reason to push through.

To come out of his Passage as a stronger and better man.

-

His Passage, like those of everyone else around him, created a new person out of Erik Lehnsherr. He was no longer a boy who feared death. He was a man who could create death with his ability to manipulate magnetic fields.

As he walked through the gates that had ushered him into his personal discovery, Erik let three small iron balls float in his hand.

Genosha would know of his gift, and he would use it as Shaw saw fit. Just as his parents before him, and Charles after him.

-

But when Charles turned twelve, he went through The Passage, and didn’t return.

In the quiet of his room, with his parents just on the other side of his thin walls, Erik raged against the Council for their choice. Two years after his friend’s Passage had passed, and still Charles had not returned.

In the metal shop where he trained, just days after Charles hadn’t returned, Erik heard someone say, “That Xavier boy won’t be back. Must be one of _them_.”

Erik didn’t hear anything after that, turning his attention on shaping new swords for Shaw’s guard.

Silently, Erik knew what the man had meant; Charles’ gift was _unwanted_. Charles was a telepath, perhaps an empath, maybe even an illusionist.

Since its inception, Genosha had feared those who had the ability to perceive and potentially manipulate the mind and the emotions. Erik knew that Genosha’s founders decreed that forbade empaths, illusionists, and telepaths from the population if they manifested during The Passage. He had found the law meaningless as a child, but now that Charles had been turned away, Erik found the law unjust.

Where those people went, no one ever said. That idea made Erik scream even more, because he would not deal with a life in Genosha without Charles, no matter what the Laws demanded. His pain had been unbearable when Charles left, and now that he had not returned, that pain opened Erik wide - tearing him into pieces too small to be put together again.

On a basic level, Erik knew that in two years he would move out of his home and away from his parents, to live by himself before he was matched. Since his Passage, he had long hoped that somehow Charles would be back and that they would find a way to live together. To be together, despite everything else.

It came rushing back now - the possibilities crushed - and he cried until he had no more tears left to cry.

-

After Charles's disappearance Erik focused solely on his gift and on his training. The shop sang to him more and more each day as he felt the different metals from miles away - well beyond his home -wherever he was on the island. The attraction on all the metal throughout the island was always growing stronger, ever more present in his mind as if the metal were attuned to him and him alone.

The growth in his abilities made him think of Charles - his powers always made him think of Charles - and he stopped his stomach from knotting in the middle of the day. He looked down at his hands and felt for the different metals in his training room. The copper sang low and sweet while the silver and gold were each higher, but no less distant.

His eyes tried to focus around the room, but all he could feel were the large organized piles of metal. One of his first jobs in the shop had been to sort copper, gold and silver out of a massage collection taller than himself. Years later, the piles of separated metal still took up a large portion of the room, a reminder of Erik of how far he had come, but also a sign that someday those piles would again be one when the next child like Erik manifested.

Deep in the piles, Erik felt something new and turned his attention to that. It felt more like silver than gold, but it seemed to ring at a much higher pitch than either. As he worked his mind into the feel and texture, the small coin rose from the bottom. Pure platinum floated towards him and as he grasped for the coin, he smiled.

Charles would’ve been so proud.

-

As always, Erik felt the days pass, dread creeping into his mind each time he realized that Charles was not at his side. The year was ending and this year's adolescent children were getting ready for their Passages; Erik silently raged at Shaw and his leaders for forcing another group of children into unknown challenges for the sake of their potential gifts.

He said nothing to any of the others in their apartments, his mind long since settled into having as little contact with anyone as he could. Instead, he worked - tirelessly - on gaining strength in his gift. He could raise five beams at once just as well as he could carve his initials into each piece of metal he forged.

Shaw had been pleased with the latest work, which only made Erik cringe more. He needed nothing from Genosha’s leader, and he hadn’t in seven years.

But he placated Shaw, as everyone did, and worked as always to build a better country - a better island - for all.

-

The entire island settled into the Great Hall to watch the return of all those from The Passage. Erik hated to watch the return, as he remembered how apparent his own pain and exhaustion had been when he'd stumbled back in. Just after their return, though, the island celebrated their returns and the potential for more children as everyone over twenty-one was given the choice to be pulled into the Lottery for mates.

Erik had no use for the Lottery, and he never would. Without Charles, he would remain alone.

The children trudged their way through the doors and Erik looked on. He vaguely remembered watching this group two years ago leave, their eyes wide and hopeful. Now, they looked sullen, broken, nearly dead.

He longed to see Charles, though not quite like all of these children. Shaw counted as all the children returned, until the doors closed with a loud thud.

“We have returned our children! Now let us rejoice!” Cheers rang out around the hall, but Erik’s eyes turned towards one husband and wife - the Strykers. They were not hugging their son, Jason, in their arms. They had nothing.

Erik knew what that meant. Jason was like Charles. The boy would never be mentioned again, if Shaw had his way.

Throwing out his anger, Erik left the Hall, ignoring all the celebration. His small apartment felt even more oppressive, but the feeling was welcome against the bile in his throat at Jason’s dismissal.

-

Without entering the Lottery this year, Erik forced himself into a smaller set of apartments used by those who had not been matched or those who chose not to be matched.

The new places suited him just fine. He liked the solitude and the smaller space, and this new complex was farther away from the rest of the island’s population. Shaw was not subtle in his disregard for those who didn’t fall into his order.

Erik heard the waves crest against the rocky coast, letting nature lull away the tension from his day. The island was building a new barracks, mostly to accommodate Juggernaut - newly returned from his Passage. His power, as it had been explained to Erik, made him nearly invincible. There needed to be a much stronger place built to keep him from destroying every other building. In the end, Erik had needed to forge beams that held fifteen times the normal weight, and the work - while satisfying - had worn him down.

He collapsed onto the small couch the space provided and sank as low as he could. The sky still held stripes of pale blue, and he couldn’t force himself to sleep this early.

Waves crested behind him, and Erik let the easy sound wash away more of the day. Distantly, he heard a gull cry.

Slowly, he watched the day fade away, and rose from the couch to get some food. There was never much to eat in his pantry; as a child he'd gotten used to eating little, and he saw no reason to stop doing so now that he was an adult and living on his own. He found a chicken breast before he made some pasta.

As the water boiled, he heard a rustle against his window. Ignoring the noise, he went back to his dinner, eating it quickly.

The rustle continued, louder and louder each time, but Erik paid it no mind. He cleaned up and finally went to his bedroom, content to sleep the night away.

-

In the faint morning light, Erik’s eyes adjusted to the day. He rubbed to knock away the last of the sleep and drew his eyes towards the light, only instead of seeing the slow yellow light burning into his room, a shadow covered his sight.

Bolting up, he ran to the window and looked at the figure - shorter than he, but built about the same. The figure’s back revealed nothing, but Erik felt as if whoever was there would cause him no harm, and slowly he pushed the window open.

“Who are you?” he asked into the sea air behind his house.

“An old friend,” the man said before he turned around. His face was darker, his freckles more noticeable, slightly gaunt from lack of food, his hair greyed at the hairline, but Erik knew, as he knew true north, the cool blue eyes and the red lips in front of him.

“Charles?”

“Yes,” was the only reply.

“Come in! Come in! You’ll be seen soon enough if you stay out all day.” Erik waved his hand into his room and hoped that Charles would see reason and join him.

A thud echoed behind Erik and he went back to facing his window, and his long-lost friend. “Tell me, how did you return? Where have you been these last four years?”

“I returned to find Jason to take him away, but I won’t stay long. Our location must be a secret for now, but not for much longer.”

Erik eyes’ widened in shock at the idea of taking Jason Stryker away, but in his mind, the words started to make sense. Shaw never said where the _unwanted_ went, but they had to travel off the island somehow.

“Why did you come here if you’re meant to see Jason?”

“I had to see you again. I had to tell you of our plan. To ask for your help.”

Erik sat still, eyes trained on Charles’ face. “What is this plan?” he asked quietly.

“We, the unwanted, have a way of finding each other at the end of the Passage. When we know everyone is to return, we set sail and offer safe harbor to those turned away. But that is only a small part of my choice to bring Jason back. There is talk amongst us, few as we are, of rebelling against Shaw and his order. Right now we are only ten, but there will be more. I have felt them.”

“Felt them?” Erik asked.

“I’m a powerful telepath, Erik. I can sense all the minds of the island and deep inside, I can see the potential for more of my kind. There are another three within the next two groups to enter the Passage.”

“So what is this rebellion?”

“Did you know that the Laws about us were only written when Shaw came to power? It has only been forty years.”

Erik let out a loud gasp. “I know,” Charles said, “it is shocking how quickly tales develop, but it’s true. But it should not be as it is. With you, we can stand up for all the _unwanted_ and all who seek to end Shaw’s rule.”

“You ask too much, Charles. I am only the metalworker.”

“Not so. You’re the strongest Genosha has ever seen. If you stand against Shaw, others will follow. If not, those of us with strength of our own will help you. It must be done,” Charles implored.

Erik grabbed one of Charles’ hands, and gripped it tightly. “If you say it is, then it shall be. But this has to remain a secret, held between your people and me only. For now.”

“Easily done. I have been telling them of your strength and your devotion. They can find you as easily as I can, or they will once I return. You'll have to get used to,” Charles trailed off, _this. This is how it will sound from now on._

Erik nodded his head and rubbed his thumb against Charles’ hand. In their youth, Charles had been spared from much of the fighting, and rough work, but now his hands were calloused, scarred.

_I am not the same as I was. But I am stronger for it._

Erik made no move to reply, but felt a small pinprick at the back of his head.

_Just think and I will hear it._

Erik tried. _Like this?_

Charles smiled, wide and bright, and said, _Perfect. Now I have to leave, and I have to take Jason with me. But we will speak again, Erik. We will._

Erik felt Charles’ hand slip away before he heard footsteps and a soft click of Charles’ body against the window.

For the first time in four years, Erik hoped that Charles had been correct and that there was a way for Charles to return without fear.

-

His hours of labor felt as if they were mere minutes following Charles’ visit and Erik smiled, a small private expression, when he could during the day.

Every night he felt a slow hand rub against his cheek before Charles spoke to him.

Each conversation lasted only a moment, but they brightened Erik’s mood each time.

 _You have much left to learn, Erik,_ Charles said each night when they parted.

Erik knew of nothing he had yet to learn, but trusted in Charles and his fellow exiles.

-

The familiar sign of Charles' approach woke Erik, making him sit upright in bed. _What do you want?_ he asked.

_I want to know more of how you’ve been for six years. If you’ll let me._

Erik gulped in as much air as he could. _You were always in my thoughts. But go on and look._

Erik felt Charles’ presence wrap around his memories, and he let his friend do as he wished. The light of the morning was dim on the horizon, but Erik’s eyes were trained to watch the yellow rise.

 _You’ve been so alone, Erik. That is never what I wanted for you._ Erik felt Charles press harder, as if he were looking for something in particular.

_Yes, I’m looking for something. There it is!_

A memory from Erik’s first weeks in his first apartment rose back to his mind’s eye. He remembered it, now, the feeling of his hand against his own erection, as he thought of Charles while stroking himself off.

 _You’ve always wanted me, haven’t you?_ Charles asked as he brought the memory back again.

 _Yes,_ Erik thought, _Since I returned from my Passage, though I knew of no way to express it._

There was what felt like a laugh through the connection, _You could have kissed me. I’d have been happy with that. You were all I thought about through my own Passage. I followed your mind and longed to touch it as I am doing now._

Erik took himself in hand at Charles’ comment and began to work himself, finally noticing that the memory had sparked his desire.

 _I think of you always,_ he said, just as he felt himself near the edge. _Charles, Charles. Charles!_ he thought just as he came, his hand and belly sticky.

 _You’ll always think of me,_ Charles said before he drifted away, leaving Erik alone and spent in his room.

-

The telepathic conversations with Charles continued as Erik went about his days as if nothing had changed. Only he knew that so much was in the works and that Shaw's days as leader of Genosha were numbered.

Just as Erik finished one of his conversations with Charles, another voice spoke to him.

 _Sugar, we were starting to wonder if you really did exist._ The voice was ice cold, but Erik had learned to ignore the small tingle each time Charles started to talk.

 _Who is this?_ he asked.

_Emma Frost. We’ve never met, though that will change soon enough. Betsy, Jean and the Jasons are wondering about you. I figured I’d piggy-back onto Charles’ conversation and settle it for real._

_Well, as you can tell, I’m quite real and if you don’t mind, I’m tired. I’ve been building the frame for a new sculpture for Shaw._

_Very well, but you should know that Charles, or any of us, might be able to help with your work. Just ask._

Erik considered the offer, but said nothing and let Emma’s cool presence fade.

-

Shaw’s statue continued to be the thorn in Erik’s side, day in and day out as Shaw was never satisfied with the hold of the metal frames Erik constructed.

Erik realized quickly that Shaw rarely listened to anything anyone said, and so after creating frame after frame, he was still no closer to being done than he had been at the start of this assignment.

In the end, the work made Erik irritable and annoyed whenever Charles chose to discuss the plans for overthrowing Shaw.

 _What’s wrong?_ Charles asked, just as Erik felt his own rage spiking as he thought back to his day.

_Shaw’s never satisfied with the work I do. I’ve made at least two score frames now, and none have been approved. And after, I have to work on the actual cast._

_Shaw is a hateful man, so pay him no mind._

_Nearly impossible for me, because he’s around as I work._ Erik huffed out his annoyance and hoped that the emotion read all the way to Charles.

_Then can I help ease your tension? You’re radiating it all the way to me._

Erik hedged briefly before he remembered how satisfied he felt after Charles’ first dip into his memory. _I’d - I’d like that._

Erik felt Charles’ mood improve before he felt the ghost of a hand against his cheek. What felt like a breath caught near Erik’s mouth before there was the sensation of a kiss to his lips. He moaned, and hoped for something more than just a simple kiss. All that was done without Erik feeling Charles’ telltale signs, but Erik paid that no mind, instead losing himself in the idea of someone wanting him, of someone desiring him.

 _You’ll have more than just the sensation when we all arrive,_ Charles said. Erik hummed agreement, tipping his head back as the sensations Charles sent him made him think of a warm mouth lapping at his neck.

Erik felt himself grow hard at Charles’ ministrations, resisting the urge to pull himself out and take over. Charles’ work was doing well enough, but after his day, it felt too drawn out.

 _You’re particular today,_ Charles said.

_You know what happened; this is the best thing that’s happened to me all week._

Another impression of a hand pulling against his erection distracted Erik from Charles’ previous comment, just enough that he keened and worked his way into the phantom touch.

He moaned as Charles worked more and more against his body and suddenly came without realizing how.

 _What did you do to me?_ he asked.

 _A secret for a later day,_ Charles replied. _When we meet again, perhaps I’ll tell you. Or do it again._

Erik wanted to laugh, but thought better as he realized his neighbors might say something later. _You’re the worst,_ he said instead, feeling himself falling into a sort of blissful peace.

_Perhaps I am. But you love it, just as you love me._

_Is that what this is? Love?_ Erik asked.

_In a manner of speaking, I suppose. We’ll work it out in two weeks. Everyone here is nearly ready to make our move._

_Just in time for the next Passage returns, I see._

_By design. There’s one telepath and an empath returning. We’ve already spoken to them, and we’ll strike then._

_Fair enough. Do I need to do anything else?_

_Your support, and your council have been more than enough. But,_ Charles stopped. _Don’t forget your speech. Just one voice in agreement should be enough._

 _I’ve been waiting for years to tell Shaw what I think of his policies._ Erik added, before he felt his eyes drift closed.

-

The whole island had begun to prepare for the Winter Festival, just in time for all the marking of new rights and responsibilities for the children and to see those off on their Passages and return those from theirs.

Erik felt that the plan of Charles and his friends was sound, though he still quietly doubted that a dozen empaths, illusions and telepaths could take over all of Genosha. Though given how easily Charles had been speaking to him in the last few weeks and how much Erik also felt from Betsy, Emma, the Jasons and Jean, it might work.

All he hoped for was that the system that had unjustly taken Charles away from him seven years ago be torn down, and things set aright.

Finally, Erik had finished the frame for Shaw’s statue, just in time for Erik to toil away all night and present it for the island during tomorrow’s ceremonies.

_There is much for me to finish for the statue, but I wish you all well on your journey here. Give a signal when you are ready._

He expected no reply, and went back to the frame of the statue, intent on finishing it so he could snatch a few hours of sleep.

-

Together with everyone in Genosha, Erik watched and waited for all of the pomp that usually accompanied the day. The young children were taken in and out after they were told of their new responsibilities and warned against the perils of the Passage - however far away it might be. Then, those in their twelfth year were sent off into the gates for their Passage.

The room stood still as the fifty children walked off, though Erik knew that they were going into a large and forbidding labyrinth under the island.

Charles’ friends were just off the coast, Erik knew, and they all waited for those returning from their Passages to walk back through the doors.

The first child staggered through the gates two hours later, skin covered in soot and hair matted. Soon, more followed, and just as everyone around had counted forty-eight returned children did Erik feel Charles’ mind.

_We have our two new recruits. Be ready._

Erik squared his shoulders and watched the door intently. Two children walked through the doors after another fifteen minutes, their faces steely and determined.

“We are here to demand of Genosha that the Unwanted must not be forced away again. We are an empath and a telepath, and we will stay,” they said in unison.

Gasps rose all around Erik, but he said nothing, focusing on the door still. It swung open a moment later, and ten men and women strode through. Erik recognized Jason Stryker holding Charles’ hand, just as he saw the faces of those who had also spoken to him before - Betsy’s gaze focusing on the escapees; Emma’s hard and cold stare towards Shaw; Jean’s hair a stark contrast against the background in the Hall - fiery red against the solemn grey.

For the first time in a year, Erik waited to hear Charles speak. “Citizens of Genosha. We are the Unwanted and we seek to return to our home. We pose no threat to you, despite what Shaw has said.”

“We know that you are frightened, but let us show you the truth behind our exile,” Emma said. “Jason Wyngarde will demonstrate with an illusion. Be not afraid. We are not inside your minds at all.”

An illusion crept around the Hall, changing the room’s decor into what must have been Shaw’s private study.

Shaw’s illusion sat behind a desk and looked at the books containing every Genoshan law. “Emma Frost is a danger to us all, even in her youth,” he said. What must have been her file lay open before him.

“It will be easier if all of them are gone, for they are always meddling in others’ affairs.”

There was no other voice in the room, but Shaw pressed on. “It can be easy to change the laws, without showing the people. Only I look at these books, and none will be the wiser. With a few carefully crafted stories, everyone will think them devils.”

The illusion faded. “Shaw meant to keep us - our gifts - away because he felt threatened. But he is no more threatened by the strength of everyone else. Should we cower in fear from the work of Erik Lehnsherr? Or Howlett? Or John? No, we should not,” Charles added before Shaw rose from his seat.

“Lies! They speak lies!” Shaw said.

Erik knew now was the time. “No, they do not, Shaw. They speak truth, and they speak of injustice.”

“And how would you know, Erik?”

“You forget that I have been in your office as I worked on your statue. I found an old copy of the laws - a copy without laws against against empaths, illusionists, and telepaths.”

“Traitor!” Shaw yelled across the room. “You would trust these people over me?”

“I would. For you were responsible for separating me from my greatest friend. It was you who forced Charles and his companions into exile, and it was you who forced their families into denying that they ever existed. You have wronged us all!”

The room burst into loud, confused murmurs. Erik felt nervous at the idea that everyone had not rallied behind him, but Charles broke the thought with his own vow. _They are unsure if they can agree with you, but we cannot say so aloud without frightening them._

“Join me, fellow citizens, and take back these long lost brothers and sisters. They will not harm us, and will only seek to use their powers with our consent.”

Slowly the murmurs faded, turning into a rumble of discontent. “Down with Shaw!” one voice shouted.

Erik heard a few other voices rise from the crowd, but couldn’t remember their exact words. Instead he focused on Charles's face - the face of his friend, the face of his beloved - and thought of nothing else.

-

In the din that Erik had not heard, Shaw was ousted from power by popular vote - the citizens choosing to ignore centuries of precedent to find a new leader while their previous leader still lived. Erik heard later that Juggernaut held Shaw in place as others spoke up, arguing for various people respected on the island. There were news reports said that Charles and his friends only stood in the Great Hall as the din broke out - all of them passive and silent in the discussion. 

For being the first voice in opposition, Erik’s name had been thrown into the ring as a possible replacement, before Ororo was given the right to rule.

Erik knew her as a strong woman who wielded the power of weather to Genosha’s benefit.

Only hours after Shaw was overthrown, Erik and Charles returned to Erik’s apartment. Erik was just grateful that he had not been chosen for that post, though he had no one to say that to except for Charles, who was laid out on the sheets of Erik’s bed, idly looking around the room. Erik hadn’t moved from the entrance of his room, training his eyes to take in Charles’ form as it was now.

“This is very plain,” Charles said.

“Shaw’s rules for those of us who had chosen not to be mated. We were to think of how isolated it was here without decor as a means to get us motivated.”

“Pity it didn’t work for you,” Charles added before he rose from the bed and walked towards Erik.

“Well, it was never going to work on me.” Erik left the implications of that statement up to Charles.

Charles hummed in response before he leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss against Erik’s lips. Instantly, Erik wrapped his arms around Charles and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

Erik had meant for it to be a sign of what they could be together, but Charles’ tongue worked against the seam of Erik’s mouth and he had no reason to think they needed more to demonstrate what they were to each other.

 _We should move this back to the bed,_ Charles thought as he pulled away from Erik slightly. _We have so much to explore,_ he added along with the feelings he had for Erik at the moment: a deep love and a lust that had been simmering for a year now.

“Yes, let’s do that,” Erik whispered against Charles’ ear.

-

Even after seven years of separation, Charles felt right against Erik’s body. They were face to face, idly kissing each other as they saw fit. Erik wanted nothing but a week of this, just this - the two of them learning each other as lovers - with hands gripping tight and mouths kiss swollen.

Slowly, he moved a hand from Charles’ hips to tease at the wiry hairs leading from his navel to his cock. The feeling of his hand against another man’s cock should have scared him, but with Charles, Erik always felt safe and protected.

Charles let out a quick gasp at the contact, before he hummed as Erik’s hand started to work up and down his shaft.

 _Lovely,_ Charles sent, and along with the thought Erik felt Charles’ emotions clear as day - that want and that lust that had been growing over the year, ready to explode at Erik’s first touch.

_I want to savor this, so we’re going slowly._

Charles sent a small bead of frustration to Erik, but conceded later as Erik’s hand quickened its pace.

Erik enjoyed the way he made Charles come undone, especially after Charles had been doing the same every few months for the last year. _Turnabout is fair play,_ he thought as he nipped at Charles’ neck while still working at Charles’ erection, pulling faster and then slower to make Charles moan.

His grip tightened as Charles’ hips bucked forward. Erik knew, just as he had when they were children, that he and Charles were meant to be like this.

They would be like this - together - for the rest of their lives.


End file.
